amistades estupendas
by Spike Master Bionic
Summary: un chico bionico de 16 años llamado Rodrigo se enamoro de una chica con manos bionicas de 15 años llamada Nina Cortex, Nina es gotica, pero Rodrigo la cree muy linda, Nina se enamoro de Rodrigo cuando llego a la academia del mal.
1. Chapter 1

Primero que nada este es mi primer fic y decidí hacerlo de mi juego favorito, crash bandicoot, y también lo hice de un personaje creado por mi se llama Rodrigo es un semi ciborg que tiene todos los poderes, tiene 16 años y no le gusta que lo fastidien el tiene un peinado punk y en la parte derecha de su cabeza tiene pintado un rayo amarillo en su cabello, el esta enamorado de una chica semi ciborg de 15 años llamada Nina córtex, bueno disfruten la historia. Para que no se confundan de modelo, es la Nina de crash of the titans.

Nuevas amigas

Hace tiempo existía un chico llamado Rodrigo que lo enviaron a la academia del mal, el jamás quiso que lo metieran a esa academia era horrible, y en todas las academias que lo metían el era el mas popular y todos los chicos lo golpeaban pero gracias a su inteligencia, fuerza y concentración logro vencer a todos esos chicos, y para el, las academias eran como una escuela y asi era la academia del mal es una escuela donde te enseñan a ser malo, bueno spike andaba con sus padres afuera de la academia

Rodrigo: porque me quieren meter en esta academia horripilante

Violeta: (madre de Rodrigo) hijo tienes que ir a esta academia si o si

Rodrigo: primero deja de tratarme como si fuera un niño de 10 años

Mike: (padre de spike) vas a ir a esa academia quieras o no

Rodrigo: que buenos padres tengo que me arruinen la vida

Mike: "un poco enojado" entra ya

Rodrigo: ya vooooy "entro a la academia"

Ahí dentro todos se le quedaron viendo a spike, y lo único que hizo spike es verlos con mirada asesina y todos se asustaron al verme, sin suerte apareció la maldita directora Madame Amberly

Amberly: CHICOS!

Todos voltearon a ver a Amberly

Amberly: como verán tenemos un nuevo alumno él es Rodrigo, y ojala no sea un llorón como el antiguo neo córtex, bien Rodrigo puedes empezar a hacer amigos "se va"

De ahí todos se voltearon sin prestarle a spike ni siquiera una pisca de atención, namas me fui a sentar cerca de Nina

Con Nina y sus amigas

Nina: ese chico es lindo

Stephanie: (personaje creado por mi) si lo es

Jennifer: (otro personaje creado por mi) espera Nina, te enamoraste

Nina: no seas ridícula

Stephanie: te enamoraste, dinos, no le diremos a nadie

Nina: bueno, si, me enamore

Jennifer: yo igual

Stephanie: te enamoraste de Rodrigo Jennifer

Jennifer: siii

Stephanie: si las dos se enamoraron del mismo chico va a haber problemas

Nina: que tal si lo vamos a saludar

Las dos: sii

Nina, Stephanie y Jennifer fueron a saludar a Rodrigo, asta ahora ellas son las primeras que lo saludan

Las tres: Holaaaa

Rodrigo: holaa, ustedes son

Nina: yo soy Nina

Stephanie: yo me llamo Stephanie

Jennifer: yo Jennifer

Rodrigo: un gusto en conocerlas

Nina: igual

Después en la noche todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, después Rodrigo fue a la habitación de Jennifer

Rodrigo: "toca la puerta"

Jennifer: "abre" hola Rodrigo

Rodrigo: Jennifer, te puedo decir algo, pero no se lo digas a nadie

Jennifer: claro

Rodrigo: me lo prometes

Jennifer: si

Rodrigo: estoy enamorado de…

Jennifer: "emocionada" de quien

Rodrigo: de Nina

Jennifer: oouuu

Rodrigo: no me gusto como dijiste eso

Jennifer: es que, Nina también esta enamorada de ti

Rodrigo: enserio

Jennifer: si, pero te atreves a decirle que si quiere ser tu novia

Rodrigo: no pensé en eso

Jennifer: tienes el valor necesario

Rodrigo: de echo en mi familia, soy él tiene mas valor, pero se fue

Jennifer: entonces te ayudo

Rodrigo: noo, ya se como son esa personas que te ayudan y terminan empeorando las cosas

Jennifer: ok, te veo en la mañana

Rodrigo: ok

Rodrigo se fue a su habitación y en lo único que soñó fue en Nina no se la pudo sacar de la cabeza, pero antes de dormir

Rodrigo: no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza, ella es hermosa, pero como se lo diré, mmmmmm, mañana investigo como

(FIN)

Bien espero que les allá gustado, disfruten las demás historia, comenten


	2. un sueño muy extraño

**Un sueño muy extraño**

Esa noche Rodrigo estaba perdidamente dormido pero andaba soñando algo muy extaño

*sueño de Rodrigo*

Rodrigo había ido a pasear y se encontró a Nina

Nina: hola Rodrigo

Rodrigo: hola Nina, no quieres y a pasear

Nina: claro

Rodrigo y Nina habían ido a pasear, en el camino andaban charlando

Rodrigo: y como se llama tu madre

Nina: no tengo

Rodrigo: como que no tienes

Nina: nunca la eh conocido

Rodrigo: oo lo siento

Nina: no, no importa, lo que importa que tengo a mi tío

Rodrigo: como se llama

Nina: Neo córtex

Rodrigo: es el nombre Madame Amberly dijo

Nina: sii, mi tio se gradúo en la academia del mal, y a Amberly no le caía mi tio

Rodrigo: o, ya entiendo

Nina: Rodrigo, te puedo hacer una pregunta

Rodrigo: claro

Nina: de la academia, ¿de quien estas enamorado?

Rodrigo: "nervioso" de quien estoy enamorado

Nina: sii

Rodrigo: "aun mas nevioso" de, de

Nina: de quien

Rodrigo: "aun mas nervioso asta rojo" de, de Jennifer

Nina: "triste" ah, ok

Rodrigo: *porque hice esa estupidez, confiésale tu amor* piensa Rodrigo después de esa idiotez

Nina: "nerviosa" Rodrigo, me permitirías hacer algo

Rodrigo: claro

Nina: "besa a Rodrigo"

Rodrigo: "sin palabras"

Mientras que se andaban besando, Rodrigo se dejo llevar, cerro los ojos y puso manos en la cintura de Nina

Nina: "se separa de Rodrigo" Rodrigo yo te amo

Rodrigo: oh Nina yo tam…

*Rodrigo despierta*

Rodrigo: uh, que sueño tan loco

Espero que les aya gustado, hasta el próximo capitulo


End file.
